1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electric motor having a controller housing defining an electronics compartment. More particularly, the present invention concerns a motor having a rotor, a stator, a shell at least partly circumscribing the rotor and the stator, and a controller housing positioned radially outside the shell.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that electric motors are used in a variety of machines, including but not limited to blower motors for heating, ventilation, and/or air conditioning systems (HVAC systems). A controller, including a control board and a plurality of electronics components mounted to the board, may be provided to control the operation of the motor. The controller is conventionally mounted at one axial end of the motor.